the teenagers they were supposed to be
by Slightly Sassy
Summary: The pack takes a much needed break and heads off to the beach. Perhaps it is the new environment or the lack of threat on their lives but Lydia (with a little help from Scott) realizes what was right in front of her.


**the teenagers they were supposed to be**

**Prompts: **

\- after years of Lydia barely recognizing Stiles' existence, and even a couple years of being close friends, she finally gives into her deep feelings of love for Stiles and all of his dorky, caring, protective ways. Maybe a line where after Stiles does something odd/dorky &amp; Scott: "What an idiot" and laughs, Lydia: "Yeah well he's MY idiot" and smiles. Possessive!Lydia… :)

\- stiles and lydia and maybe the pack too decide to go to the beach, or to a party or just hang out together and disconnect from all the supernatural and just have a good time together

* * *

**Authors Note:** _I took a little liberty with the prompt so I hope that's okay and you guys still like it. I also have decided Allison stays alive because I am in denial. Oh and I apologize for any mistakes I make with the geography of California. I know nothing about the state let alone where the fictional town of Beacon Hills is. Saying that, I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

It had been a long year. And that was an understatement. Between Alpha packs and Nogitsunes there had been far too many evil supernatural beings in the last 12 months. Even Scott, the eternal optimist, needed a goddamn break. In the past 365 days the whole pack had experienced tragedy. Losing Erica, Boyd, and Aiden, Lydia's unknown powers, Stiles' possession and faked dementia, Allison's near death. They all had seen more than any teenager should have.

It was Scott that had decided they should take the trip. It hadn't taken much to get the parents on board – they had seen first hand the strain their kids were under. Convincing the pack had taken even less work. Lydia's beach house had immediately been offered and accepted and, in almost no time, the whole pack was travelling down the California coast.

Kira, Isaac, Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Lydia were (slightly illegally) crammed into Stiles' jeep for the solid 2 hours it took to get to Lydia's house. Stiles was banking on the "my dad's a sheriff" card if they got stopped but thankfully the trip passed without incident.

Finally they reached the beach and the pack fell out of the crammed jeep.

"Not a bad set up Lyds." Isaac commented.

Lydia smiled and led the group inside. Quickly sleeping arrangements were decided, bathing suits put on, and they were racing out to the water like the teenagers they were supposed to be.

Predictably Isaac and Scott raced towards Allison and Kira, tossing them over their shoulders in a fireman's carry. Screams and splashes were heard when the girls were dropped into the cool water.

"Didn't feel like trying that move yourself?" asked Lydia.

Stiles laughed, "I value my life thank you very much. And I don't have supernatural healing on my side." He turned and watched Allison take Isaac down with a move that Stiles was pretty sure she had learned from Black Widow.

"Valid point." Lydia conceded with a smile.

Lydia couldn't believe that there was a time when Stiles wasn't the most important person in her life. She was so focused on Jackson and her popularity that she ignored the people that were now so invaluable.

"Saying that, I do want to get in the water and would love if you would accompany me." Stiles said.

"What do you say?"  
"Get off your cute little ass and come with me?"  
Even though so much bad had happened the night of the dance, Lydia couldn't help but laugh at the reminder of what he said to her. It was that night that Lydia finally acknowledged the feelings Stiles had for her. "Well how can I dispute that argument?"

Scott watched the pair through the corner of his eye. Internally he smiled, neither of them may have noticed it but they acted more like a couple then any of the actual couples Scott knew.

Stiles gently splashed Lydia and she retaliated by jumping on his back and wrapping her legs around his waist. Giant smiles were on both of their faces saying that nothing could dampen their happiness.

A few hours later the sun was setting and the teenager's excitement was waning. Allison and Stiles were the only ones left in the water. Stiles was determined to win against her at least once – so far he hadn't succeeded.

Kira and Isaac were a few feet away, discussing the merits of Marvel vs. DC villains.

Lydia laid on the still warm sand, almost dozing to the gentle voices of her friends. Suddenly she felt a person sit beside her, "Stop staring."

"You make him happy you know…"

Lydia jolted awake and sat up to stare at Scott. Where was this conversation coming from?

"After the whole possession thing he wasn't his normal self. He couldn't be in the same room as Allison and wouldn't look me in the eye because he was so convinced that we blamed him for everything. It was you that brought him out of his shell. I haven't seen him like this since right after I got turned. So I just wanted to say thank you and point out that you're good for him."

Lydia felt herself getting teary. Scott certainly had a talent for emotional, heartwarming speeches. "I had to do it. I missed him too."

Feeling like the conversation was getting much too heavy for their getaway trip, the pair turned to watch their friends splashing in the water. Stiles took a running start at Allison. Not the most graceful person running on land, Stiles looked like a dying animal trying to run through the knee-deep water. When Stiles (finally) reach Allison he jumped on her back and, by some weird twist of fate, managed to pull Allison down into the water with him.

After successfully dunking Allison, Stiles bolted onto the sand to take his 'victory lap'. There may have been a failed attempt at a cartwheel and some possible chanting…

Scott could only shake his head at his best friend and scoff, "What an idiot!"

Almost without thinking Lydia replied, "Hey! He's my idiot!" She quickly attempted to recover from her slip up. "Our idiot…"

Scott only laughed. "Suuurrreee Lydia. Even if you can't see it, doesn't mean the rest of us can't see it."

Lydia turned red and pushed Scott over. Inside she knew it had been months since she stopped denying her growing feelings for Stiles. However she was just too scared to make a move. After all Stiles always said he had a crush on her since the third grade… It had been a long time and what if he had moved on. So Lydia had stayed silent, willing to just remain best friends.

Turning serious again Scott took her hand, "Fear can't rule you forever. If you wait too long you'll regret it."

"What if I already have?" A tremor was heard in her voice.

"I can promise you that you haven't."

Stiles chose that moment to arrive and drop onto the sand between Scott and Lydia.

"What are we talking about here?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing." Scott and Lydia quickly replied.

Stiles' eyes narrowed in suspicion but thankfully he let the moment pass. "Okay but did you see how I took Allison down? Granted it was by accident and not the most graceful of tackles but I say I did pretty well. After all she is like Natasha Romanoff and Nikita all rolled into one. Although I think she gets an edge on Nikita because she deals with supernatural creatures. But on the other hand Natasha deals with much worse creatures than some werewolves so maybe she is someone in-between those two charact – "

One second Stiles was talking and the next Lydia's lips were softly moving over his own. At first Stiles didn't respond and Lydia started to get worried. She could feel Scott leave to give them some privacy and she started to freak out. Just as she was pulling away she could feel Stiles realize what had just happened. One hand snaked its way into her hair and the other one rested on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

Faintly in the distance she could hear an "its about time!" but her attention was quickly grabbed once more by Stiles' lips.

When breathing became a necessity the pair pulled apart. "What was that for?" Stiles asked.

Lydia smiled at the dopey, slightly drunk expression on his face. "I wanted to try it without the panic attack."

"And?"

"I don't know the sample wasn't big enough."

Now it was Stiles' turn to smile. "Guess we'll have to try it again won't we."

Lydia leaned in for another kiss, "And again and again and again… Who knows how long it will take to make an accurate conclusion?"

"Hopefully forever."

The oranges in the sky cast a glow over the teenagers. People who, by all standards should have been absolute messes, made it to the other side and gained something from all the shit they had been through – each other.

Scott smiled because finally something went right in their lives. "Come on, we should go inside. I have a feeling they are going to be there for awhile."


End file.
